closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Mauricio de Sousa Produções (Brazil)
Background: This is the film company of Mauricio De Sousa, famed Brazilian animator and comic book artist. 1st Logo (1983-1985, 1992) Nicknames: "Bidu/Blu", "The Badge", "Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!", "Bidu/Blu's Stare" "Weird Bidu/Blu" "Bidu/Blu From Hell" Logo: On a dark blue background, a circle of 17 white stars moves down with an orange trail and retracts it's trail as 2 trailing filmstrip outlines move into place and retract their trails. The stars flash and turn red as Bidu/Blu (a blue dog with very shaggy fur) puts his paws on the bottom row of stars and barks 4 times, moving as he barks. He then settles in the stars with his head showing and smiling at us and the top zooms out. "ESTUDIOS MAURICIO DE SOUSA", in script font, moves in as a blue trail and places itself in Mauricio's handwriting in orange as it's trail moves away. "APRESENTAM" in white then appears letter-by-letter below. Variant: A text only, in-credit variant exists on O Natal De Todos Nòs. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: 80's Scanimate effects combined with cel animation, which don't look too pretty by today's standards. Plus the Scanimation and the 2D animation do not mix well, the half of his face is in back of the outlines. Since it makes this logo Off the Charts. Music/Sounds: Either a synth tune with whooshing sounds and Bidu/Blu's barks with a dreamy synth tune, or the instrumental version of "Sou A Monica", with the sounds playing over. Music/Sounds Variants: *At times, the whooshing sounds are absent. *A version exists on Chico Bento, Óia a Onça! ''This time, when Bidu/Blu barks, the dreamy synth tune is absent at the end. After the logo is formed, a voiceover says "A Estudios Mauricio De Sousa apresentam!" *There is a version with the music in Dolby Surround with muffled barks on Monica E A Sereia Do Rio''. Availability: Appears on the Turma da Mônica ''movies at the time (except for the original release of ''As Aventuras Da Turma Da Monica). Keep those tapes circulating for this one. Scare Factor: Depends on the variant: *Original Variant: Low. The dark background, cheesy animation, music, and Bidu/Blu's stare can Scare a bit. *''Chico Be to, Óia a Onça!: Medium, Bordering to Nightmare. The voice-over can cause a lot of jumps, especially those who are expecting the normal variant. *''O Natal De Todos Nòs: None. 2nd Logo (1985-1986) Nicknames: "Bidu/Blu II", "Bidu/Blu's Stare II" "Even Worse Bidu/Blu" "Bidu/Blu From Hell II" Logo: On a black background, the text "Em co-producao com" appears letter by letter, then 16 yellow outlines of stars spin and zoom out with a residue effect and settle in the center as they fill in with yellow. They flash and a more jarring version of Bidu/Blu's head fades in. "MAURICIO DE SOUSA PRODUCOES" is wiped in with a light. Bidu/Blu then raises his ears and blinks a couple of times'.' FX/SFX: The stars and Bidu/Blu's movements. Cheesy Factor: OFF THE CHARTS!! the animation on Bidu/Blu is very choppy, and the neon red text against the black background makes it harder to read the text. Music/Sounds: An ominous synth tune that turns into a calm-like tune with some plucks. Availability: Scarce, due to it's short lifespan. Appears on Os Trapalhões no Reino da Fantasia and Os Trapalhões no Rabo do Cometa, both of which are co-released by Renato Aragão. Scare Factor: Low to High. The deep synthesizer music will cause a lot of Scares, but the calm tune can lower the scare factor in a few seconds for some. The neon red text against the black background and Bidu/Blu's stare aren't very friendly, either. The scare factor, however, is lower for those used to it. 3rd Logo (1992-1997) Logo: On a tan or black background with a floor of Mauricio De Sousa.Produções logos, 19 stars fly around and rotate as the camera rotates. A giant ray of light zooms down, forming the name and a yellow circle. The stars stop rotating and a redrawn version of Bidu/Blu's head fades in as we rotate to a full-on view of the logo. FX/SFX: The stars and rays. Music/Sounds: A proud synth fanfare. Availability: Rare. Seen on some Videogibi tapes. Scare Factor: None; it's a major improvement over the first two logos. 4th Logo (1998-2003) Nicknames: "Proud Bidu/Blu", "Bidu/Blu Barks Back!", "Bidu/Blu Of Happiness" Logo: On a black background, 12 stars start to fly in as it lights up, revealing a orange carpet-like background. The stars form a ring and a light wipes in below, revealing Mauricio's name and "PRODUÇOES" spreads out. Bidu/Blu appears in the ring of stars, this time with more of his body, and barks twice as the stars stop rotating. FX/SFX: The stars and the animation of Bidu/Blu. Cheesy Factor: The 2D animation of Bidu/Blu and the 3D animation don't mix well. Also, his body just fades into the background beyond the stars. Music/Sounds: A synth tune with a magical revealing sound and Bidu/Blu's barks. Availability: Same as the 3rd logo. Scare Factor: Low. Bidu/Blu's barks may spook some. 5th Logo (2003-2004) Logo: On a blue background, we see the usual logo zooming in and the name flying in with the stars rotating. "A-P-R-E-S-E-N-T-A" zooms in below and the stars stop rotating. The logo then disappears and irises to the cartoon. FX/SFX: The zooming. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of'' Turma da Mônica''. Availability: Seen on VHS compilations of'' Turma da Mônica.'' Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (2004-2007) Logo: On a black background, a star appears at the top, which then spreads out. A yellow circle appears, then Bidu/Blu's head, which then zooms out. The name then appears with some sparkles and "APRESENTA" fades in below. Variant: A still version exists without "APRESENTA" on the 1st trailer of Turma da Mônica em Uma Aventura no Tempo. There is a alternative version of this at the start of Turma do Penadinho, a CGI series produced with Digital 21. Bidu/Blu's head is replaced by the CGI Version Of Bidu/Blu from the 7th logo FX/SFX: The stars spreading. Cheesy Factor: TBA Music/Sounds: The opening theme with sounds that fit onto the logo. Music/Sounds Variant: TBA Availability: Seen on CineGibi O Filme ''(including the sequel) and the trailer to ''Turma da Mônica em Uma Aventura no Tempo. Scare Factor: None. 7th Logo (2007- ) Nicknames: "CGI Bidu/Blu" Logo: On a blue gradient background, a star draws out lines with stars popping out. It zooms out and it reveals to be "MAURICIO DE SOUSA", then the stars draw a box and a CGI Bidu/Blu, only visible from ears to the nose, pops up as "PRODUÇOES", spaced out, appears below. Bidu/Blu looks around and blinks. Variants: *A version exists without "PRODUÇOES". *A warped version exists. *Sometimes, "PRODUÇOES" is replaced by it's English counterpart, "PRESENTS" or "EDITORA" *There is a longer variant. *Sometimes, the background takes place on a video wall and it plays fast in sync with the music, Bidu/Blu no longer closes his eyes in the variant. *A widescreen version is used on Turma da Mônica em Uma Aventura no Tempo. *The short variant just has the animation of Bidu/Blu FX/SFX: The stars. Cheesy Factor:For some reason, when Bidu/Blu blinks for the second time, he doesn't open his eyes at all, and the music is out of sync due to a time compression error. Music/Sounds: A synth theme with some dings with whooshes. Music/Sounds Variant: *The short version just has a whoosh with 2 dings Availability: Seen on current releases. The first film to use this on Turma da Mônica em Uma Aventura no Tempo. Scare Factor: None. Category:Brazil Category:Movie Category:Animation studio